


Evie´s Gift

by ashamtly



Series: It´s more than crowns & privilege [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But more Evie-centric, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, POV Multiple, more than likely - Freeform, possible spoiler from the Descendats books, still kind of Ben-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: The problem with Evie was that she cared, it had always been a problem back in the island, it continued to be a problem now living in Auradon and for the look of things... it will probably continue to be a problem for her in the seeable future.(a.k.a. the one where Evie would do anything for her friends, even those she doesn´t know she has... at least not yet)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the long hiatus!  
> I have been meaning to complete these series ´cause as I mentioned in the first story I have pretty much all of it planned out and I had fun writing the overall plot of this story.  
> But sadly real-life crisis hit me one after another and I didn´t have time to actually pass the story from my notebook to the computer.  
> Anyhow thanks to all of you people for your feedback, it really motivated me to continue with my first fic (I never expected to receive such a response), I´ll do my best to finish this story before Descendants 3 comes along.  
> Anyhow that´s all I wanted to say, I hope whoever enjoyed my first story is still interested and enjoys this second part.

**The problem** with Evie was that she cared, it had always been a problem back in the island, it continued to be a problem now living in Auradon and for the look of things... it will probably continue to be a problem for her in the seeable future.

Be it about her appearance, pleasing her mother, what others thought of her, or that some kid in the island didn´t have anything to eat nor where to pass the night, she always cared...

-Maybe too much- the bluenette daughter of the Evil Queen mumble to herself while adding something to a mixture in a cauldron and stirring it -but so does Mal, though... she would deny it- he told herself smiling at the thought, only to then look seriously into the cauldron and add other things to the mixture -so... I better be over with this before anyone finds out-

So the problem itself wasn´t as much that she cared, but more the fact that back in the Island of the Lost, you couldn´t or shouldn´t care, ´cause like it or not, everyone did! They all cared more than they were willing to admit to others and themselves.

Jay, for example, had always cared about his father, his opinion, his health. Even now in Auradon he still cared about his dad, they all knew it, though they would pretend they didn´t; just like they pretend that they didn´t know he wrote him every week about all the feats he had accomplished, pretend they didn´t notice he took a part-time job (though Ben and Auradon provided for them) just to sent some money to his father back in the island, pretend they didn´t see when he "took" some extra stuff, just so his father could be well provided.

Carlos also cared, in fact just like her, Carlos tended to care a little too much. She still remembered how Carlos was the only one who would speak to her back when she and her mother were exiled by Maleficent and no one wanted to have anything to do with them, how he would discretely extend a hand to her and help her when he could. And not only to her, Carlos cared for his cousin, for the little kids, even his mother! (though he wouldn´t admit it more than Jay) He just knew how to be careful about it, how to not get caught.

As for Mal..., you only had to see how she took care of her mother (as a salamander) and how she looks at Ben in order to see how much she really cared for others, and how fragile in fact her best friends heart was...

-Which is why this must be done- she decided with a determined face, making sure her potion was ready -and now.... for the last ingredient- Evie took out a black leather bracelet and then threw it into the cauldron, which caused it to explode and let off an emerald green cloud making Evie shout and back off in surprise.

Cautiously, the bluenette approached the cauldron, finding at the bottom the leather bracelet glowing slightly.

-YES!- she yelled pleased, giving a little jump in excitement and clapping  
-Evie?- a hesitant male voice ask from the door of the usually solitary lab  
-Doug!- exclaimed Evie surprised, turning around with a nervous smile and making sure to hid the cauldron with her body -what are you doing here?- she asked  
-looking for you- he answered entering the room -what were you doing?- he asked now, getting closer to her

Evie deciding it was better for Doug to not see what she was up to, closed the short distance between them and gave him a kiss, effectively distracting him, and redirecting him to the door.

-I... I was just looking for... one of my notebooks! Yes! ´cause I thought I left it here, but apparently no, so... why don´t we just go to that cafe you were meaning to take me- she said pushing him out of the room -you go ask the Fairy Godmother for permission and I will just make sure to close the classroom and get ready, ok?- she asked him  
-Uh, yeah, I mean sure- he said a little confused by the sudden change of pace and conversation. He knew she was trying to distract him from what she was really doing in the lab, but he also knew that Evie tended to be secretive about the things she was working on, not wanting people to know about them, ´til she was sure it worked.  
-Ok, see you in a few minutes by the entrance?- she asked  
-Sure- he answered with a genuine smiled, after all, he trusted Evie and knew that if it was important she would let him know when she was ready. And the smile and kiss she gave him after that answer..., was more than worth it!

Once Evie made sure that Doug and no one else was near, she walked to the cauldron one more time finding the leather bracelet no longer glowing, which according to everything she knew, meant the charm was ready.

-Now I just have to find a way to give it to him and make sure he always wears it- she told her self with a thoughtful expression since all her work would be for nothing if she didn´t make Ben wear it at all times... after all Mal´s continue happiness depended on it and... there was nothing Evie wouldn´t do for her friends, ´cause... in the end, she just cared too much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, getting close to Ben in order to give him the charm wasn´t really the problem, since as his royal advisor in all matters related to the isle and other stuff (Mal just wasn´t built to be a court lady and both Ben and Evie had learned their lesson the last time), Evie tended to see more of the young king than anyone in Auradon, including his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... chapter 2 is finally here!  
> I initially intended for this to be a two-shot, but apparently, my muse had other ideas, so... sorry?  
> Also, I´m still trying to work on my writing style so I´d welcome any feedback.  
> Anyhow next chapter should be the last one of this part of the series, it kind of didn´t exactly turned out how I had planned, but hopefully, it will be to the liking of whoever reads it.

**In the end** , getting close to Ben in order to give him the charm wasn´t really the problem, since as his royal advisor in all matters related to the isle and other stuff (Mal just wasn´t built to be a court lady and both Ben and Evie had learned their lesson the last time), Evie tended to see more of the young king than anyone in Auradon, including his girlfriend.

But... giving the charm to Ben was another thing, ´cause naturally after the whole Uma debacle and Ben being spelled again! Security had tightened around the young king, to a certain degree.

Which is to say that Guards followed him almost everywhere, except into his office and room, as well as when he was in the company of Mal (for obvious reasons, after all, there was no better defense for the king that an overprotective, pissed off dragon).

So, while Evie did spend a lot of time with Ben..., they were almost never alone.

When there were matters about banquets, reunions, galas, fundraisings, etc. (which traditionally the King and his fiancee/girlfriend/queen should decide on together) Evie and Ben where always in the company of Jane, sometimes Doug and other court ladies and guards, and she could hardly give the charm to Ben with all of them around.

-The last thing I need is Audrey spreading rumors about me and Ben- Evie huffed -but I do need to give this to Ben if I want to make sure Mal doesn´t suffer again like she did at the Cotillion-

´Cause though Mal would never admit it, she had been really hurt when she saw Ben hand in hand dancing with Uma, in fact, Evie could swear she had seen the exact moment in which Mal´s heart had been broken.

-Which is why I can´t let that happen again- she told herself -and that leaves.... the isle option-

Issues related to The Island of the Lost, usually fell in Evie´s and Ben´s hand to resolve, since it was Ben´s initiative, to begin with, and he had asked for Evie to be his advisor, but... again thanks to Uma, while most of the work on this front was done by Ben and Evie, other members of the royalty as well as councilmen, started to take part in more and more reunions between them.

In fact, of the 3 or 2 reunions they had every week, usually, just 1 was between the two of them at closed doors.

-Which would be the ideal moment I guess....- Evie told herself -and it´s today, but...- that still left the question of what would be her excuse to give the leather bracelet to Ben and whether he would accept it or not, after all... they weren´t precisely close.

-I think the closest we have been was... during those 2 weeks after the Cotilion- she reflected

The first week after the whole Uma debacle, basically had consisted of Ben trying to get the court council to give the isle program another go, and not let what happened with Ursula´s daughter be an excuse to cancel it, and then, the second week was basically her and Ben doing their best to present a viable project that could restart the program and cover all of the council concerns, both in regards to the safety and the kingdom resources.

It was during that time in which she and Ben...

 

_**//Flashback//** _

_-If everything goes to plan, we should be able to bring 4 isle kids at the very least every year!- exclaimed very excitedly the young king of Auradon with a huge smile to his now royal advisor._  
_-I know!- smiled the once daughter of the Evil Queen, unable and unwilling to hide the big smile that wanted to break from her face too -though... I wish we could bring more people... or at very least do it every semester like you initially intended- the bluenette expressed with regret, momentarily losing her smile._  
_-So do I...- answered Ben, putting his right hand on Evie´s left shoulder in a hopefully consolating manner -I really wish we could bring all of those kids here- he said sadly -that was my goal from the get-go and why I brought you guys here as a trial, to prove everyone that the kids from the Island of the Lost deserve a chance but....-_  
_-We blew it- finished Evie with a sad smile_  
_-No! Of course no!-exclaimed Ben not wanting to let Mal´s friend feel bad -On the contrary! You guys did better than anyone expected, and certainly just how I hoped you would, is just that... your behavior and what happened did raise some concerns among some people...-_  
_-You mean former Queen Leah- answered Evie remembering what happened between Aurora´s mother and Mal, to which Ben nodded sadly_  
_-Her and the Charmings, among other Royal families with certain... influence- commented Ben_  
_-Is that the real reason why you stopped the program after us?- asked the bluenette_  
_-Honestly, I´d like to say that was the case, but no. I mean I figured that after what happened and with so many people still kind of upset I could give it a rest for a semester and then try again the next one after things calmed down but... they never really did, and then I was so busy taking the reigns of the kingdom an trying to manage everything that....- Ben let his sight fall to the map and list on his desk, unable to look his girlfriend´s best friend in the eye -Evie... this is going to sound terrible but... it just skipped my mind- he confessed really ashamed -I´m really sorry Evie-_

_Honestly speaking, that wasn´t the first time Evie was subjected to Ben´s weird behavior after all royalty wasn´t supposed to apologize for anything! (or at least not according to her mother) and he really had no reason to care so much, but he did! It was all in his body language, in the genuine remorse on his voice, so... though she should probably be upset on behalf of all the isle kids, Evie couldn´t help but feel touched._

_-It´s ok Ben- she had said -I know that it wasn´t your intention to forget about it, and leave all those kids there- she said now trying to console him in exchange -and you're not the only one to blame- she said -me and the others we also forgot, and what´s worse is... I think we wanted to. I mean at least you have an excuse, but us..... The important thing is that we´re doing something about it now- she said trying to recover herself, after all, it wouldn´t do to get herself depressed trying to cheer up Ben, ´cause knowing the young king, chances were he would push his feelings aside in order to console her again -and you don´t plan to give up on it, right?- she asked in order to_  
_-Not at all- answered the King with determination, just as she expected_  
_-Then let´s move on with this- she smiled_  
_-Thank you, Evie-_  
_-No, thank you, Ben- "Thank you for giving us a chance", "for believing in us", "for letting me bring Dizzy to Auradon" she didn´t say, but she knew it wasn´t necessary, Ben already knew._

**_//End of Flashback//_ **

 

That was the first time Evie and Ben really talked to each other, without Mal between them or other people, the first time she felt like they were more than King and subject, King and advisor or Mal´s best friend and boyfriend, it was the first time she felt like they were...

-Friends- she mumbled to herself, suddenly smiling.  
  
Inspiration had come!

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 2, it turned out way longer than I expected which is why I had to break it, and as I mentioned before, it kind of got out of hand (don´t know why I got so much into the technicality and politics of the island program), anyhow if everything goes according to plan I should have the final chapter of this part next weekend.  
> The plan is to have this whole series done before the premiere of Descendants 3, but... we will see I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -I swear to the fairy godmother, that it's as if everyone knew I'm up to something!- Evie exclaimed in frustration, only to later pause a moment to contemplate that idea for a little longer, "could it be that... No!" She finally decided while shaking her head this was all somehow Maleficent's fault.
> 
> (a.k.a some things are better said than done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been 84 years since my last update. And while I initially planned to finish this series before the 3rd movie came out, and obviously redemed this not canon, well... I lost almost all the notes I had for this story and because a lot of inspiration.  
> Anyhow I don't know if there are people still interested inthis one, but since I don't like leaving things unfinished... well here I am again, ready to take on this one more time and finish it one way or another.  
> So... if you're still reading, enjoy?

**Evie was seriously starting** to believe that, even though there was not supposed to be any magic in the Island of the Lost, Maleficent did have managed to curse her anyway.

After all, how else could someone explain the fact that she had been carrying the bloody bracelet for almost a week now without results! It was as if the universe were conspiring against her!

Every time, every single time she had been about to give the blasted bracelet to Ben, like clockwork, there had been an interruption!

When it wasn´t Lumiere whisking him away to attend to something else, it was Jane wanting to discuss some party, luncheon, or something of the sort; or Doug reminding him to meet his professors in order to hand in his assignments (and get the new ones), Jay and Carlos asking for some 'bro time' (whatever that meant, and since when were those two so close to Ben anyway?!), Freedy demanding he helped her with some Auradon stuff, Dizzy asking for a little help fitting in (Evie herself ha try to step in in order to give Ben some much needed free time, but he had graciously declined), his parents asking to see him or even Mal taking him away on dates!  
And though she knew her best friend only wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend, couldn´t she had waited 2 freaking minutes before dragging the king away!

She had even started to wonder to herself if the young king wasn't magic himself, 'cause otherwise, she didn't get how he managed it.

Anyhow, the point was that it had been a week since she decided what to do with the freaking bracelet and still nothing!

 

-It shouldn´t have been that difficult!- the bluenette complained to no one in particular -I mean, we´re talking about the guy who accepted cookies from Maleficent´s daughter!- she told herself while walking through Auradon´s High gardens.

 

But, no! Somehow for some reason, she still had the charmed bracelet with her.

 

-I swear to the fairy godmother, that it's as if everyone knew I'm up to something!- Evie exclaimed in frustration, only to later pause a moment to contemplate that idea for a little longer, "could it be that... No!" She finally decided while shaking her head this was all somehow Maleficent's fault.

 

-Are you?- asked a male's voice behind her, making her jump in surprise  
-Jay!- she exclaimed turning around and slapping away at his shoulder -I have told you to stop sneaking on people! you scared me-  
-Well... you know what to say, 'who owes nothing, fears nothing'- Jay answered her playfully, only to then cross his arms and look at her carefully -which begs the question, are you?-  
-Am I what?- Evie asked a little on the defensive  
-Up to something- Jay continued without backing down while arching a brow at her, suddenly reminiscent to his father, Jafar.  
-Why would I have to?- she countered back  
-Don't know- Jay shrugged as if resting importance to the matter -you tell me- he offered.

 

Evie was about to answer him with a witty comment but stopped herself just in time to consider him for a moment.  
If she was honest with herself, this Ben thing was taking her longer than necessary, and she could use some interference from Jay, after all, if there was anyone good at sneaking around Ben and snatching him for a while, it was him of course (He had managed to kidnap Ben a time or two for dates with Mal or just to spend time with him and Carlos), but...

 

-There's nothing to talk about- she answered him decidedly, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, only to receive a cocky smile later that left her wondering if she had really seen that.  
-Well... if you're sure-  
-I am-  
-Ok, see you later then- he said waving at her while walking away, leaving the bluenette standing there, feeling a little guilty.

 

It wasn't that she didn't trust the boys, in fact, if it had been Carlos she would have probably spilled everything out and beg for his help; it also wasn't anything against Jay himself, just that...

 

-He is Mal's friend- she whispered to herself.

 

Not that Jay wasn't her friend too, just that in the scale of things when push came to shove, Jay was more Mal's friend than Evie's just like Carlos was more her friend than Mal's; and if Mal were to find out what she was doing...

 

\- Ok, that's it! I'm giving Ben the damned bracelet and screw the consequences!- she finally decided, running off to look for the king.

 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

 

In the end, she found him at the library, for once all by himself.  
The young king was sitting under a windowsill reading a book to himself please fully.

He seemed happier and more relaxed than she had seen him ever, perhaps with the exception of the times she saw him next to Mal outside of his royal duties.

He seemed so peaceful, all alone, by himself, that though she had been determined to finally give an end to this whole bracelet drama; she hesitated. Maybe, she could wait just a little longer and let the king have this moment for himself.

Unfortunately, she was so stuck on her head, that she didn't notice said king turning his head after he thought he heard the tap of some heels on the floor, and finding her by the bookshelves.

 

-Evie!- Ben smiled welcoming at her, as though he hadn't been interrupted on his peaceful time -Is there anything I can help you with?- he offered.  
-How do you know I'm not looking for Mal?- she asked, not knowing if she should be surprised or a little sad, to the fact that Ben immediately assumed she only needed him for a favor, she didn't only talk to him for that, right?  
-Well... seeing as you have known her for way longer than I, it would be kind of strange for you, her best friend, to look for her in the library- the king answer with a little smirk on his lips.

 

"Was he..., was he teasing her?"

 

-Ah! But you didn't say anything about me knowing her better- she said, deciding to tease him a little bit too. -Are you saying that you Mr. boyfriend knows her better than I?- she asked playfully deciding to see how far she could take this.

 

For a moment there, Ben seemed genially concerned he had offended her, so much that Evie considered leaving the game out to reassure Ben she had been just kidding, but to her delight, the young quickly got it.

 

-I did find out she loves strawberries- Ben pointed out playfully  
-One thing!- mocked Evie, trying not to smile  
-And that she absolutely hates water- continued the young king  
-Big deal, everybody knows she can't swim- huffed playfully the brunette while crossing her arms -You need to do better than that young sir-, at this statement, Ben couldn't help but laugh.

 

It was a rich and infectious laugh, one that Evie couldn't help to think was a shame didn't come out more often.

 

-Ok, ok. Let me think about it- answered the king after he stopped laughing -Oh! I have a good one- he said conspiratorially  
\- Really?- the bluenette asked curious now  
-Yeap- Ben answer with a big smile  
-Well, tell me then!- Evie practically ordered  
\- I know her second name- he answered smiling broadly  
-No!- the bluenette covered her mouth unable to believe it  
-I told you it was a good one-  
-Tell me! pleaaaaase-  
-Nope, not telling-  
-I won't believe you until you do!- insisted Evie, to which the young king simply unkingly raised his shoulder

 

Evie couldn't help but laugh at Ben's mannerisms, a few months she wouldn´t have believed that the young king could be so improper, but now...

 

-Here- she said, offering him the infamous bracelet -for you- she said after seeing the confused expression on his face.  
-It's not my birthday- he clarified while reaching for it  
-I know- Evie assured him -it's not a birthday gift-  
-Then?- Ben prompted while holding it on his hands like it was precious and not simple leather  
-just because- she said -we are friends, no?- she said simply, being this seemingly simple statement the one that made the young king look at her with wide eyes!  
-We are?- he asked, seemingly genially surprised. Which made Eviemove uncomfortably in her place.

 

She had thought that with Ben being well Ben, telling him it was a friend's gift would have made it ok, had she been mistaken?

 

-You don't have to accept it if you don't want- she said quickly, trying to mask her suddenly hurt feelings, while reaching for the damned thing  
-NO!- he quickly exclaimed, taking out of her reach -I want it!- he assured her emphatically - is just that....- he tried to explain himself -I have never had one before- he whispered  
-A bracelet?- asked a confused Evie  
-A present- clarified Ben -a present from a friend- he mumbled while blushing  
-But your birthday...- try to add the bluenette  
-Not the same- the king explained -all of them were presents from royal families and subjects, not...-  
-Doug and Lonnie?- she tried after thinking it carefully  
-Usually family presents- explained Ben with a kind of self-depreciating smile.

 

Evie looked at him carefully and thought about how this boy who seemingly had everything, looks, money, fame and loving parents; had everything but real friends. And how Mal, Jay, Carlos and her, who seemingly had nothing in their lives...

 

-Will you promise to always wear it?- she asked, taking from his hand and fastening it on his rights wrist  
-Yes- answered Ben smiling at her with wonder  
-You better- she warned -otherwise it won't protect you-  
-It's supposed to do that?- Ben asked a little skeptical  
-Yeah-  
-why?- He asked him seemingly genially curious  
-Because...- she started

"you are Mal's boyfriend, because she loves you, because you gave us a chance when nobody would, because you need it, because you're a good guy, because..."

 

-You're my friend- she finally accepted, and Ben's smile then was totally worth it.

 

Yeah..., the problem with Evie was that she cared, it had always been a problem back in the island, it continued to be a problem now living in Auradon and for the look of things... it will probably continue to be a problem for her in the seeable future.

But watching her best friend's boyfriend, no, her newest friend smiling like that at a seemingly small gesture, she couldn't help but think it really wasn't a problem at all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, sorry if the story is kind of difficult to read? I´m not a native English speaker


End file.
